Alegria: El inicio
by Shinigami-Ninja Girl
Summary: "…todo comenzaba de nuevo, era el inicio…el inicio de otra vida…"


Aquí les traigo el 2do One shot…este esta más alegre…bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta por el titulo jeje -U…aquí, se los juro, no mate a nadie… (que mal ya me hice la fama de asesina…bueno no es tan malo buajajajaja)…y espero que mi instinto asesino no vuelva, aunque no les puedo asegurar nada, mi sobrenombre a veces me domina (lo recuerdan? ¿Shinigami? ¿Diosa de la muerte? ¿Captan?)…

Como sea…espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer

**-------------------------------------**

**Alegría…El inicio**

_Katara salió lentamente de aquel luga__r, aquel pequeño centro botánico que estaba dentro del palacio…iba con la cabeza baja y jugaba con un mechón de su castaño cabello ondulado. Se veía distraída, hundida en sus pensamientos caminaba lentamente…sólo regresó a este mundo cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él… _

_-¿Y bien?… ¿Qué te dijeron?_

_Ella levantó la mirada y cambió__ su expresión preocupada por una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo._

_-Estoy…estoy embarazada- dijo tranquilamente_

_Él se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido por lo que sus oídos acaban de oír_

_-¿Embarazada?-preguntó incrédulo_

_-Si- dijo ella tímidamente_

_Lentamente una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del maestro fuego_

_-Embarazada…-susurró de nuevo- ¡Embarazada!- gritó emocionado_

_Tomó a la maestra agua por la cintura y la levantó dándole vueltas en el aire. Ella reía feliz._

_-¡¡Zuko!! ¡Jajajaja!…_

_La fue bajando lentamente y se quedó hechizado por ese par de ojos azules__, que ahora poseían ese brillo tan especial. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de la maestra agua._

_-Un hijo…un pequeño bebe- susurró él enternecido_

_-Te amo- dijo ella_

_Zuko sólo se limito a dejar un dulcísimo beso sobre los labios de la castaña._

_Cuando se separaron, ella se cubrió la boca y corrió hacia unos arbustos para evitar __vomitar encima del pelinegro._

_-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él desde lejos…pero no hubo respuesta, sólo sonidos, que evidenciaban lo que pasaba con ella en aquellos arbustos..._

Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza…tantos momentos felices…

_-Ya han pasado cinco meses -dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño su vientre__-… ¿Sabes? a veces me parece increíble que hayamos superado tantos obstáculos._

_-Lo sé- dijo El Señor del Fuego, mientras se acercaba a la silla donde estaba sentada su esposa._

_-No creí que pudiéramos casarnos, es decir, yo soy…bueno, era una campesina, soy de la tribu agua y…los mestizos no se permitían en la familia real- mencionó más triste Katara_

_Zuko no dijo nada así que Katara continuo_

_-Pero, al fin y al cabo vencimos todo lo que se nos interpuso y…_

_La ahora Señora del Fuego fue interrumpida por una sensación calida sobre sus piernas…era su esposo, que como niño pequeño recostaba su cabeza sobre su regazo._

_Lo miró con amor y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello._

_-…y pudimos unir nuestras vidas tan sólo un mes antes de que supiera que esperaba este niño_

_El pelinegro colocó una mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa y lo acarició suavemente_

_-Nuestro hijo…-dijo tibiamente_

_Entonces sintió un pequeño golpe_

_-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó un poco asustado, mientras se incorporaba quedando aún hincado ante la morena._

_-No…no estoy segura, pero acaba de volver a pasar…_

_El s__ilencio cubrió todo…nada pasó. Zuko, tímidamente, volvió a poner su mano sobre el vientre de la ojiazul_

_-Di algo, lo que sea- dijo ella _

_-Katara…_

_Otro golpe se sintió, interrumpiendo lo que el maestro fuego estaba por decir._

_-Es él, nuestro hijo-mencionó ella emocionada- se mueve al escuchar tu voz_

_El ambarino sonrió_

_-Que maravilla__ -susurró al fin y sintió otra pequeña patada bajo sus dedos_

Otros, que cuando ocurrieron fueron fastidiosos pero, ahora lo hacían reír…

_La chica se __sentó intempestivamente y sacudió un poco al hombre que dormía a su lado para despertarlo._

_-Zuko…_

_El maestro fuego se movía perezosamente pero, no abría los ojos_

_-Zuko…-insistió Katara -¡Zuko!_

_El ambarino se incorporó lentamente, estaba todo despeinado y desalineado, era la tercera vez que su esposa lo despertaba esa madrugada_

_-¿Qué pasa? -Dijo desganado_

_-Tu hijo tiene hambre_

_-No seas tonta…el niño no puede tener hambre, aún no nace- expresó con escaso fastidio el ambarino_

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡No te importa lo que le pase a tu hijo! ¡¿Y por que me llamas tonta?! ¡Ya no me soportas verdad!… ¡No te preocupes yo puedo tener a este hijo sola! ¡¡No te hagas responsable si no quieres!!- reclamó gritando la maestra agua_

_A veces el embarazo la hacia actuar tan raro…tan diferente a como era…el pelinegro intentaba comprenderla, sabia que no lo hacia al propósito… _

_-No, no…tranquila…está bien ¿Qué quieres?- mencionó totalmente derrotado_

_-mmm…puré de papaya con hongos_

_Zuko apretó los puños_

_- sólo se pone así por las noches, sólo se pone así por las noches… -susurró intentando tranquilizarse_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-No nada- respondió él entre dientes mientras se levantaba- voy por lo que me pediste_

_El Señor del Fuego salió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos pudo desahogarse un poco._

_-__ ¡¡Por los espíritus!!¡¿Dónde se supone que encontraré papaya y hongos a esta hora y en pleno invierno?!- vociferó mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo_

El día en que lo vio por primera vez…

_Ella tomó la mano de Zuko con mucha fuerza, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, el sudor empapaba su frente__ y corría hasta su rostro. _

_Él la miraba asustado e intentaba darle ánimos, fingir que estaba tranquilo, pero era imposible ocultar lo nervioso que estaba._

_-Vamos, Katara…_

_Un aire de incertidumbre llenaba aquel cuarto, desesperación mezclada extrañamente con alegría…y entonces…silencio…y un llanto lleno todo de esperanza, de felicidad…_

_Le entregaron un pequeño bulto a Katara. Ella lo tomó delicadamente con amor desmedido, quitó lentamente la cobija que lo cubría y lo vio por primera vez, ese pequeño, ese niño, su hijo…su hijo y el de…_

_-Zuko…míralo-dijo la morena mientras inclinaba lentamente al bebé para mostrárselo a su esposo._

_Él se acerco con un poco de timidez, lo miró y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios._

_-Es…es…-balbuceó el Señor del Fuego mientras miraba a Katara_

_-Cárgalo- ofreció ella_

_-¿yo?…pero… ¿Cómo?_

_-Anda…no le harás daño- dijo mientras le extendía los brazos con el pequeño_

_Zuko tomó aún inseguro, a su hijo…de pronto el pequeño príncipe comenzó a llorar y el ambarino miró asustado a Katara._

_-Sólo arrúllalo un poco…-resolvió su esposa, que lo miraba divertida…él lucia tan perturbado, cómo pocas veces lo había visto. Ni frente al rival más fuerte se ponía así, y ahora se rendía frente a un pequeño bebé._

_Zuko movió de un lado al otro a la criatura, intentado arrullarlo y pronto se calmó. Entonces lo observo detenidamente y acercó una de sus manos para acariciarlo._

_-Es tan pequeño…tan frágil…y…__ - expresó el Señor del Fuego_

_-Y es nuestro hijo-completó la maestra agua conmovida_

_-Nuestro hijo- repitió él en un murmullo y sonrió feliz…_

Recuerdos…llegaban uno tras otro, llenando su mente, sacándolo de la realidad por un momento, volviendo a cada uno de esos instantes…

_No podía dormir, estaba inquieto…miró de pies a cabeza a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente a su lado y su respiración se agitó. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse…_

_-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿Cierto?_

_-¿Estas despierta?-cuestionó sorprendido él maestro fuego_

_La morena se volteó para ver a su esposo_

_-Si…_

_El Señor del Fuego sonrió levemente._

_-Katara…ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo…_

_Se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó con pasión, con lujuria como hace mucho no lo hacía…nueve meses de embarazo y tres desde que el pequeño Kainan había llegado…un año, un año sin hacerle el amor a Katara, un año conteniendo sus deseos, un año que estaba llegando a su fin…_

_-Espera un poco- dijo ella respirando agitadamente pero, aún guardando la cordura, mientras sentía los labios del maestro fuego en su cuello- no quiero quedar embarazada de nuevo, tan pronto…_

_-No pasará nada…déjate llevar…_

_Katara se aferró a la espalda del maestro fuego, ambos ardían en besos, roces peligrosos y susurros a momentos incomprensibles. Zuko se puso encima de la morena y comenzó a liberarla de ligera ropa que la cubría, no podía esperar, no más._

_Tenues gemidos __huyeron de la boca de la morena, cuando el pelinegro comenzó a recorrer su etéreo cuerpo entre besos y pequeñas mordidas, lo que le causaba demasiado placer._

_Tanto calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, sus cuerpos humedecidos por el sudor, se mezclaban, se volvían un torbellino imparable de frenesí…las sábanas estaban revueltas, al igual que sus cabellos y sus mentes._

_Mechones de cabello atrapados en las manos del maestro fuego, mientras Katara se adueñaba de su espalda, arañándola, intentado no gritar de placer, tratando de no delatarse con todo el palacio._

_Movimientos suaves, lentos, que ambos disfrutaban. Ahora la ojiazul volvía a sentirse poseída por él, ya había olvidado todos aquellos estremecimientos que ahora experimentaba, que sólo él lograba hacerle sentir, sólo él lograba llenarla de tanto __erotismo y que olvidara todo pudor._

_Zuko se deleitaba con el suave aroma de la castaña, con su curvilíneo cuerpo, su sedosa piel, disfrutaba adueñándose una vez más de su virginidad, haciéndolo sentir aliviado, liberado de tanto deseo, sintiendo como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos…_

_-Katara…-susurró apenas en un gemido_

_Ambos apenas respirando, terminaron de desatar toda aquella excitación y la morena se recostó sobre el torso del Señor del Fuego._

_-Extrañaba esto…-confesó, aun agitada, la maestra agua_

_-Yo también…_

Tantos instantes y ahí enfrente tenía a la mujer con quien había compartido esos momentos, estaba ahí hincada junto al lago donde alguna vez estuvo con su madre, jugando con Kainan,…

-Zuko…despierta

-¿Eh? lo siento…sólo recordaba…

-¿y que recordabas?

-Cosas…muchas cosas…

-Bien, ayúdame…

Zuko se hincó, a unos metros de su esposa

-Aquí vamos- suspiró Katara

Puso de pie al pequeño príncipe y lo soltó, mientras Zuko lo llamaba. Kainan dio un paso, luego otro y uno más, hasta llegar con su padre, quien lo cargo y lo levantó muy alto.

-Bien hecho Kainan

Katara se levantó y fue donde su esposo y su hijo. Ahora empezaban una nueva travesía, una nueva aventura…

El tono naranja del atardecer iluminaba todo… todo estaba lleno de reflejos fugaces…y la pequeña familia miró mientras el astro rey se iba a descansar y la hermosa luna, acompañada de las destellantes estrellas, tomaban su lugar.

Los tres se fueron a dormir. Zuko y Katara dejaron al pequeño Kainan en su cuna, durmiendo, viajando a quien sabe donde…siendo feliz.

Los Señores del Fuego se dirigieron a su habitación. Después de tantas cosas, de la guerra, de los prejuicios, por fin podían ser felices, libres de amarse sin importar nada…amarse cada día, cada noche, bajo la protección del sol y la luna…

-Espera…-susurró ella mientras sentía de nuevo al maestro fuego apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él deteniéndose

-Tengo que decirte algo antes de que continúes…yo…estoy embarazada de nuevo…

Zuko se sorprendió y luego sonrió maliciosamente

-Aprovechemos el tiempo entonces…

Y volvió a hundirse en el cuerpo tostado de su amante…todo comenzaba de nuevo, era el inicio…el inicio de otra vida…


End file.
